


Silence is Golden

by Wendymypooh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward share a few special moments with one another. This is a story I wrote in response to a Twilight Las LJ challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

Words were not necessary when taste, touch, sight, and smell could be used to accurately convey strong emotions. 

I gazed up into Edward’s golden eyes, darkened with desire, and knew there was an answering heat in my own. My eyes explored the lines of his perfect face, committing them to memory, as Edward studied mine with intensity. Moments passed as we gazed at each other, and then, as if in sync, Edward lowered his head toward mine, even as I lifted my head toward his, and our lips met in a sensual kiss. His lips were demanding, yet soft, against my own, and I eagerly welcomed the taste of his pure, vivid scent with my tongue. 

He caressed my cheek with his fingertips, trailing them down to my throat, before drifting down to my waist, sending sparks of electricity shooting through me, and evoking a throaty growl from Edward, whose long, flawless body was still adjoined. As long as I lived, I would never become accustom to the touch of the unbelievable silkiness of his marble skin pressed against mine, the feel of his velvet hands on my sensitive flesh, or the way the intensity of his love and devotion for me seeped through every opening in my body, until my soul was saturated with it. 

With every fiber of my being, I showed Edward how much he meant to me, with sensual kisses and fevered caresses, as our bodies tangled gracefully together, as we loved one another again and again.


End file.
